


How very Shakespearean of you.

by inglourious_artist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inglourious_artist/pseuds/inglourious_artist
Summary: An expansion on a headcanon of mine:I have the distinct feeling that, much to Loki's dismay, Fandral would make a habit out of entering Loki's room via his balcony... regardless of its convenience.





	How very Shakespearean of you.

It had started in their youth - some hundred summers ago - when Loki couldn't have been much older than 1300, and Fandral 1600.

Initially, it was a wise choice. Born out of necessity. Fandral, at this point in time, not as well known or particularly liked by the royal family, no free pass was given to him if he was found inside of the palace without a formal reason or without being accompanied by Thor. He simply _had_ to get creative if he wanted to see the young prince so regularly without rousing suspicion.

And so the balcony climbing commenced.

The first dozen times or so, the gesture had been beyond well received. To Loki, it was a small token of love etched into a gesture. A feat of strength, a romantic exhaustion, a display of dedication, so sweet that it ought to be preserved in literature or in tapestries to be displayed and seen for centuries to come.

Though, by the hundredth or so time, it was starting to get old. Not only had the spark, novelty and allure that came along with it slowly faded away, but Fandral's incessant use of the unconventional entrance to his bedroom had slowly withered away at Loki's patience. Long gone were the days of Fandral sneaking up at twilight to bring Loki a singular rose he'd seen on a stroll and picked and simply could not wait to deliver it to Loki; long gone we're the days of Loki letting him in after much anticipation from shared glanced whilst surrounded by unaware onlookers, only for them to share a passionate night of love making.

But alas, that level of romance was long gone.

After so long of the Warriors Three and Sif being dear and loyal friends of Thor, and with the further approval of Frigga and Odin, the four were given a tremendous amount of freedom to roam around the palace.

And yet, somehow. In spite of this. It never appeared to click in Fandral's mind that he was _beyond_ permitted to walk through the palace to Loki's quarters and knock on Loki's door just as any other person would.

And thus began the cycle of a boy stuck in his ways periodically startling the ever loving shit out of the man he oh do adored with the very same action that once was used as a key to the prince's heart.

During the day, Loki was rarely put off by Fandral appearing in his peripheral vision. Often he had timed the near exact time of Fandral's arrival just from knowing the man's rhythms, or occasionally he gave Loki a hint to his arrival.

Though one thing the determined blond never truly seemed to comprehend was that the complete and utter fear he'd be capable of striking into the heart of anyone when looming in a dimly lit doorway, eerily back-lit by the moonlight.

It may have taken Loki throwing the nearest solid object at his head multiple times before he considered remembering to clear his throat was a much simpler investment than donning a full suit of armour to protect himself from Loki's instincts to fight off a well meaning intruder.


End file.
